Thin sheets, called tapes, that are used in manufacturing oxygen membranes, capacitors, etc., are formed by squeegeeing a slurry into a thin film, allowing the film to dry, and then baking it. The slurry includes solid particles, a binder that will hold the particles together, and a solvent that keeps the slurry highly fluid until the solvent evaporates. As the slurry dries, the binders coat the solid particles and hold them together. The density of the finished product depends upon the ability of the liquid components of the slurry to carry the solids and the uniformity of the spreading process. Variations in the thickness of the film, especialy as may be caused by evaporation of the solvent during the spreading process, cause variations in density and thickness of the cast tape, and it has been difficult to achieve a tightly packed mass of bound particles in the final tape. A method for casting a slurry to form a tape, which produced a uniform application of particles over the area of the tape, while achieving close to theoretical packing density of the particles, would be of considerable value.